All's Fair In Love and War
by Denaliyasha
Summary: All's fair in love and war. Cheap shots are encouraged. When Lily Evans and James Potter hit Hogwarts together, the school will learn the truth of that old cliche...
1. The Real Reason For Silencing Charms

Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own anything but the plot (and even that isn't exactly the most original) and a few of the characters.

A/N: Ok, my first attempt at a Harry Potter fanfiction. Note: I did not particularly enjoy OotP. Therefore, I'm going to pretend I haven't read it. It will be pre OotP... sort of. Lily and James hate each other till near the end of their times at Hogwarts. Make sense? Good. Now explain it to me! No, really, please do review! Oh, flames will be used to roast marshmallows.

(- ) (-) ( -) 

Chapter One: The Real Reason For Silencing Charms

There was commotion at the Evans house. The whole family was in an uproar. Lily Evans was doing some last minute packing, Her father was trying to find the ticket to Platform 9 and ¾. Her mother was trying to coax Lily's new owl, Bast, into her cage. Her sister, Petunia, was sulking and muttering things like "freak" and "misfit" whenever Lily passed. Eventually, however, all of Lily's robes were in her trunk, Bast was safely locked up for the train ride, the ticket was found, and Petunia had gone to a friend's house.

"Mum, we're going to be late!" Lily ducked out of the way as her parents came barreling down the stairs. "Keys?" She tossed her dad the keys and climbed into the back of the car.

As they drove to the station, Lily thought about how weird this all was. She'd always thought that witches were evil and wore black pointy hats. She thought that until she got a letter from a Professor Dumbledore that told her that she was a witch and that she was supposed to go to a place called Diagon Alley (because she was muggle-born, the letter nicely mentioned where to go and how to get there) to get a bunch of supplies. Her parents had nearly fainted when she got the letter, then again when they got to Diagon Alley and saw everything in the windows and the goblins at Gringotts.

Lily helped her father get her things out of the back of the car, carefully covering Bast's cage so as not to attract attention. She'd asked a woman in Diagon Alley for the way to get onto the platform, and so she just pushed her trolley through the barrier, her parents holding onto her arms just in case you had to be magical to get through.

As they emerged next to the smoking Hogwart's Express, Lily stared at all the other students saying goodbye to their parents and getting on the train. There were a lot more then she'd expected. She turned around. "Bye Mum, Dad. I'll miss you guys. I'll send you an owl. All you have to do is give it a letter for me, ok?" She hugged both of her parents and then put her trunk on the train. She climbed up onto the scarlet train and headed down the hall looking for a compartment.

Most of them were already full, but she managed to find an empty one and sat down. A few minutes later, a girl poked her head around the door and smiled. "Hey, can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." Wide blue eyes stared at Lily, who grinned back.

"Sure. Make yourself comfortable. I'm Lily Evans."

"Thanks. I'm Anabella Figg. You can call me Bella." She stuck out a pale hand. Lily shook it, while looking her over. She was a good few inches shorter than Lily, with icy blue eyes that sparkled even in the dim light of the now moving train and long black hair that would fall to her waist if it weren't in a braid.

"Is that your natural hair color?" Bella was curious. She'd never seen such a rich shade of red before. The green eyes were like glowing emeralds as Lily laughed.

"Yeah, it is. I get that a lot."

"Hey, is there room for one more?" Another head was stuck around the door. Without waiting for an answer, the tall girl walked into the room and sat down. "Sorry, I'm Alex Wood. Alexandra, really, but I like Alex better." She pushed her curly, rather fluffy brown hair out of brown eyes and smiled. "And yes, my hair is always like this. Well, ok, normally. Occasionally it behaves, but it's most often like this."

The girls started chatting about themselves. Lily learned that Alex was also muggle-born, although Bella was not. Both she and Alex listened with rapt attention as Bella told stories of growing up in a wizarding household.

They talked for a good hour before a loud commotion in the hallway interrupted them. Two voices yelling hexes got closer and closer. The girls all looked at each other in annoyance. "What is with them?" Lily stood up and opened the door to the corridor and narrowly missed a jet of red light that shot from a wand farther down the hall. She stepped completely out of the compartment, glaring at the culprit. "Oh, for crying out loud. There are other people on this train, you know."

She found herself glaring at a group of four boys. One was tall, sort of stocky, with black hair and mischevious gray eyes. Another was blond, with blue eyes, and he looked like the most responsible of them. The third one was small, with brown hair and beady brown eyes. The one who'd almost hit Lily appeared to be the ringleader. He was tall and slender, with incredibly messy brown hair and brown eyes framed by glasses. His wand was out, pointed at another boy down the hallway.

"Hey, it's not my fault you opened the door then." Wand-boy lowered his wand and grinned cockily. "I'm James Potter, by the way. And who might you be, lovely lady?"

"Someone who would prefer to stay awake for the rest of the train ride. Who the heck were you trying to stun, anyway?" She turned and looked at the only other person in the corridor. He was average height, skinny, and his hair was really greasy.

"Oh, you mean Snivellus? Why shouldn't we have stunned him?" James' face registered actual surprised. James' face registered actual surprised.

"Because you could get in trouble, and he hasn't done anything to you."

The other black haired one spoke up. "Well, see, it's what his mother did. She gave birth to him."

James grinned. "Yeah, and may I say..."

"Silencio." Lily's wand was in her hand, pointing straight at James. "Maybe this way you won't wreak any more havoc on the other students? Then again, I wouldn't count on it." She turned on her heel and went back into the compartment.

"What was that all about?" Alex was curious as to why Lily had been gone for so long. "You get hit with anything?"

"Nope. Some boys were trying to hex a guy who can't have taken a bath in a month. Then one of them tried to hit on me so I silenced him."

Bella grinned, then looked confused. "Silenced him? What..."

Just then, the compartment door slid open and all four boys trooped in. James was glaring, his black haired friend was looking annoyed, and the other two were laughing.

Bella stood up. "And you are?" she asked regally.

"I'm Sirius Black," said the black haired boy, "Blondie over there is Remus Lupin, and that one is Peter Petigrew. And we want her," he gestured at Lily, "to undo whatever charm she put on James."

Lily giggled. "You mean you don't know how to undo a silencing charm?"

Alex and Bella laughed at the upset look on James' face. Sirius growled, "if we knew how, we wouldn't have come to you."

Lily muttered the counter curse and James started yelling immediately. "What did you do that for?"

"Let's see. You were trying to stun someone, you almost hit me, and you were hitting on me. To me, that's more than justified. Now, if you don't mind, get out!"

The three girls pushed the boys out of the compartment and locked the door. Just then, the conductor announced that they were arriving at Hogwarts, and everyone got off the train.

A/N: That's all for now. There will be more, obviously, but I really wanted to post this. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. Please review!


	2. Why Say What You Can Scream In Front Of ...

Disclaimer: I own it, of course... Mother, a lawyer, is glaring at me**** Ok, never mind, I don't own it...

A/N: Wow. One day, 11 reviews on my first ever fanfiction on ! Woohoo! Thank you all so much. I didn't realize that so many people were going to read it. Like I promised, this chapter will be longer. I'm still looking for a beta, by the way. All flames will be used in the bonfire I'm going to use to roast my marshmallows over (so far, not even a spark. Oh well). Ok, on to reviewer notes and then the next chapter!

**Sappjody:** Thanks. Do you mean I should do another story or another chapter? Hope you enjoy this installment.

**Emma**: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it.

**Jessica Halliwell Potter**: Thanks. I was trying to be very realistic. I am planning on posting more chapters. I'm kinda bogged down with schoolwork, but this has just taken top priority. Thank you for reviewing!

**Gatoriris**: Thanks, I liked the disclaimer too. And I'm sort of making Lily like Hermione, so she would have been reading her books and tried a few things, whereas the guys would not have been. I'm very glad you liked it.

**Exaltation**: Thanks. I hope you keep reading.

**Lacerhuffy**: I'm glad you liked it. Yeah, I'm that way too, but if you try to put too much description into a small space (especially descriptions of people) it sounds like the sex scene in a romance novel.

**oODemon-AngelOo**: Thanks. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like this one too!

**Obsessed-reader**: I will. Err... I did. See? I updated!

**Just Call Me Lee**: Thank you. No, you weren't first, but I appreciate that you even bothered to review at all! Thank you for the suggestion, I agree. It's obnoxious when people rush through relationships and character development. I'll do my best!

**Rose Briar**: As I mentioned above, she's supposed to be sorta like Hermione. And they know Snape cause they're from pureblood families, I think that they probably would have run into him at some point. Also, Snape comes across pretty strong from the beginning, don't you think? I mean, to me, they would have picked someone to torture. And they're 11. At my school, at least, there were 11 year old boys like that.

**Lady Phedre**: Is the username from Kushiel's Dart (or any of that trilogy)? Sorry, off topic. Ok, yes, I know, Bast is a cat goddess. However, I couldn't think of another name and this way it's kind of a joke. I guess I knew Arabella Figg was a squib, thanks for reminding me. If you look, when I updated this chapter, I reposted the other one. See? I fixed it. And you're right. Jade is our state mineral, I like that better ad I think I'll start using that instead of emerald. I forgot what color Sirius's eyes were, I'll change that. And there are only so many ways to say brown hair, so I think we'll just assume Remus' hair darkened with age. My mom's did that, darkened from bleach blond to dark brown, so I know it can happen. I'm also a teenager. I'm not sure what they would have said. I'll ask my parents, and I'll try to make it better and more accurate. Thanks for reviewing, thanks for helping me with mistakes, and I hope this one meets your standards!

A/N: Thanks again everyone, you made my day. I'll try to make this chapter up to everyone's standards. And to anyone I missed here, I'll get you next chapter. Please let me know if you're up for beta-ing my story! Special thanks to Lady Phedre for fixing many of my mistakes. Check the newly updated first chapter for all of the minor revisions. If you don't want to be bothered, here they are: Sirius' eyes are now gray, like they should be, Lily's eyes are now jade, and Arabella became her twin Anabella.

( - ) ( - ) ( - )

Chapter Two: Why Say What You Can Scream In Front Of The Whole School?

All three girls had already changed into their robes. As they stepped off of the train onto the platform, Lily gaped at the hustle and bustle of all the students stepping down off the train. There were so many people!

"First years, this way please." A tall, thin man with a handlebar mustache and dark hair and eyes was calling across the crowd. Lily, Bella, and Alex pushed their way towards him. About 10 feet away, however, someone slammed into Alex, knocking her to the ground.

"What the heck was that?" Her apparently hazel eyes slid to green as she glared up at none other than Sirius Black.

"Watch where you're going!" Alex could not believe it.

"ME? You just hit me with the force of a mack truck."

By this time, Lily and Bella were helping Alex up, and the rest of the boys had appeared. Lily stifled a giggle as James muttered, "what's a mack truck?"

"You shouldn't have gotten in my way. Besides, that hair of yours must keep you from seeing almost anything." Sirius was looking haughty, like he couldn't believe that someone would dare say it was his fault. Obviously, he underestimated the temper of the girl he hadn't really met, especially when it came to her hair.

Instantly, Alex's wand was out. "Black, isn't it? Right, then. Where were you raised, a barn? Maybe you could use some peace and quiet to think things over, hmmm? Lily? Would you do the honors?"

Grinning, Lily raised her wand. "Silencio."

"Not again," James muttered.

"FIRST YEARS! OVER HERE!" The man was yelling again, and this time everyone made it to the boats. Sirius seemed to be yelling at the top of his voice, but nobody could hear him.

Alex, Bella, and Lily climbed into a boat together. As they left the dock, Lily looked nervously around at the dark, dark water. She didn't even want to know what was in there. Something moved in the distance. Was that a tentacle? Lily shuddered and turned her eyes to the front again. She would not think about it, she would not think about it... Ok, she was thinking about it. She nearly screamed when the boat bumped the dock, but immediately chastised herself. She was being stupid. It was just a lake.

The mustache man, who'd introduced himself as Atlas, the groundskeeper, took them to a pair of double doors just inside the huge castle and left them there, telling them to wait. Bella was looking around the castle in awe. "I wish my sister could see this..."

"Your sister?"

"Yeah. Twin, actually. Arabella. Looks just like me." Bella's voice was almost wistful. "We do everything together."

"But I thought you were part of a magical family? Why isn't she here?"

"She's a squib." Seeing the blank looks on her friend's faces, she explained. "One person in a magical family who has no magical ability. Often happens to twins. Like there's only enough magic for one of them. Anyway, she was disappointed not to come, but she'll get over it. She's got her cats."

Alex looked like she was about to ask how cats could make up for being the only one in the family without magic when a businesslike woman appeared in front of them. "My name is Professor McGonagall. I teach transfigurations, and I am the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts. Welcome, first years. In a few minutes, we'll go into the Great Hall and you will follow me to the table at the far end, at which time the sorting hat will choose your house for you. All clear? Good. Follow me please."

With that she turned on her heel and pushed open the double doors. All of the new students did as she had instructed and followed her to the front. The hat sang a song about the founders and then McGonagall began to read names from a long parchment list.

"Black, Sirius."

Sirius stepped forward and sat down on the stool. The hat muttered something nobody could hear, and then yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" Everyone at one of the tables cheered as Sirius walked grinning to the loud table. It was chaos. Over the din, McGonagall called the next name.

"Evans, Lily." Lily walked slowly up and sat on the stool. McGonagall set the hat on her head and stepped back. Lily twitched slightly as the hat started to speak into her ear.

"Where should I put you. Hmmmmm... I wonder where to put you. You're smart. Very smart, yes... Ravenclaw? No, no. You're also very brave, very driven. I know, GRYFFINDOR!" The table erupted again. She walked over to where Sirius had gone. She sat down and waited for her friends to be sorted. Remus and Peter became Gryffindors as well, as did Bella.

"Potter, James."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily's groans were drowned out by Peter, Remus, and Sirius. James sat down amid the cheers of the Gryffindor table and smiled cheekily at Lily. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the sorting hat just in time to see Snape, Severus become a Slytherin.

Finally, there was only one person yet to be sorted.

"Wood, Alexandra."

"GRYFFINDOR!" The table started cheering again as Alex joined them, sitting down between Bella and Lily.

"Well, that was painless." Alex grinned. "Now I'm hungry. When do we eat?"

"Students! I would like to welcome you all to Hogwarts. I hope you all had a pleasant journey. The Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden. Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, would like to remind you all that there is no magic in the hallways between classes. Thank you to all, now tuck in!"

"That's more like it," Alex muttered as she began loading food onto her plate. The feast went well for about 10 minutes, but with all four of the boys at the same table, peace could only last for so long.

Simultaneously, three girls spit out their food onto their plates. "Yuck." Bella was wiping her tongue on a napkin, trying to rid herself of the taste.

Alex was ticked. "What is this, some kind of joke?"

Lily frowned. "I wonder... Yeah, it was the stinking marauders."

"Who?"

"Those boys. That's apparently what they call themselves." Lily sighed. "Girls, I think this is going to be a long year."

"Depriving me of my food?" Alex was livid. She wasn't overweight, but she loved to eat. "This means war. Who's with me?" As one, Bella and Lily raised their hands. An evil smile stole over Bella's face.

Lily glanced over at where Sirius, still under the influence of the silencing spell, was laughing his head off at them. "Silencio," she muttered, hitting James as well. A look of outrage blossomed over his face, and he started to yell. Of course, it was silent, but she got the gist of what he was saying. Sirius noticed she'd struck again and started silent screaming too.

"Lily, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Alex smiled mischievously.

"Yup." Lily giggled and muttered the counter curse.

"AND YOU STUPID, IDIODIC LITTLE GIRL! TAKE THIS OFF ME YOU FU..."

"...TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! YOU WON'T LOOK NORMAL FOR A..."

The boys realized at the same time that they were audible again, and that the whole school was staring at them. "Heh, sorry." James blushed while Sirius shot dirty looks at the girls, who were now falling over themselves laughing.

"I need a great idea for this..." Bella started to think out loud, but at that moment the feast ended and they were instructed to follow their prefect up the stairs to the dormitory.

"Gryffindors this way." A tall seventh year named Arthur Weasly raised his hand and beckoned them to a portrait of a round woman in a pink evening gown.

"Password?"

"Wingardium Leviosa."

The woman in the picture nodded her head and swung open to reveal a door. Arthur led them through, and pointed the girls to the one side and the boys to the other. Bella, Lily, and Alex all trooped up the stairs and found the door with their names on it in silver script.

"We're roommates! Nice!" Alex jumped onto the bed that had her trunk by it and spread out spread-eagle. "Oh, hey, Bella. What was your plan for getting back at the boys?"

"Not quite sure. We'll think of something."

_In the boys' room_

"We shouldn't have played that prank on the girls..." Remus sighed in exasperation as he saw that his two best friends weren't listening to him. "That Lily Evans girl, she's smart. She's muggle born and she knew spells you didn't. I don't think we want to start a war of any sort..."

"What could a girl do to us?" Sirius looked offended.

"Make us get detention the first day of class by making us all unable to speak. And knowing them, they'd find some way of twisting it so that only they could undo it. These girls aren't going to put up with teasing. Look what Wood did when you knocked her down. She would have hexed you if she hadn't found it funny that you couldn't talk."

"She's not going to get away with that. Neither is Evans, she's the one who actually humiliated us. They're both going down..." James was furious. He'd been made a fool of, twice, by a GIRL. Evans needed to be shown who was the better prankster.

Remus sighed. He had a bad feeling about how this was going to turn out. His best bet was just to make friends with the girls so they'd go easy on him when they were thinking of retaliations. He had no doubt there would be retaliations, for he knew the boys were planning something already for the silencing charm fiasco. And from what he knew of the girls, they weren't going to take this lying down... This was going to be a long year.

_Back in the girls' room_

There was a fourth roommate with the three friends. Her name was Allison Starland, and she was boy crazy. She spent twenty minutes gushing about how hot a couple of boys were, and the other three girls had to choke back laughter when they discovered she was talking about James, Sirius, and Remus.

"Oh, those three? Well, go ahead, date them. Just, don't tell them you're our roommate if you want them to like you." Lily smiled at the girl as he paused for breath.

"Why not?" Allison tilted her head to one side.

"Because we're the ones responsible for their shouting fits at dinner." Alex grinned wickedly.

"WHAT? How COULD you?" She then proceeded to shock her roommates by going on for another twenty minutes about how they had ruined her chances for getting a hot boyfriend.

"Like we did it on purpose," Bella muttered. "It's going to be a looooooong year."

A/N: There. Read and review, please! I NEED A BETA!


	3. And The Day Just Keep Getting Better

Disclaimer: I don't own them. My name is not J. K. Rowlings, therefore I don't own it. Get the picture? Ok. Good.

A/N: Wow… More reviews! Yay. You guys rule. I bow to you all. I'd hand out cookies or something, but they'd probably deteriorate in the mail. That said, I still need a beta. Is ANYONE interested? If so please leave a note for me. Also, SORRY! Bows to all her readers We had internet issues for a long time, then they were fixed (literally) the day before I left for England. And then, I had horrible writer's block. NOT COOL. See? This is why I need a beta! To help me with stuff. That said, read and review!

Chapter Three: And The Day Just Keeps Getting Better…

When they awoke in the morning, the three girls had to cover their ears. Allison was a person who liked to sing in the shower, apparently. That would have been fine, Alex and Lily both did it too, except that she was loud and she couldn't carry a tune.

Alex winced. "This is going to be a long year. As someone who went to a cathedral choir school, that is physically painful."

Finally, they'd all gotten their robes on (and in Allison's case, about four pounds of makeup) and found the class schedules that were set on their trunks.

"Let's see. Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, and Astronomy. Not bad." Lily was reading her schedule as they went down to breakfast. "Well, Potions tomorrow with the Slytherins. That's not good, right?" Lily looked enquiringly towards Bella. Bella had made some comment about how horrible Slytherins were.

"Nope. That's awful. Well, we're lucky. According to my older sister, last year the potions teacher was head of Slytherin, so he favored them a bunch. He had to retire, though, after some kids put veritaserum in his pumpkin juice and got him to say loudly in front of the whole school that he was in love with McGonagall. His house almost lynched him." By this time, they were seated in the Great Hall. Bella reached for a muffin.

"Ummm… Bella? Why is your hair pink?" Alex had just noticed something. "And, um, Lily, yours is kinda green?"

Lily looked over at Alex. "Well, yours is black." She sighed. "Probably that nutter trying to say he owns you. Tell me, does my hair match my eyes?"

Bella leaned in close. "Yeah. It does."

Lily smiled. She looked down the table to where the marauders were trying not to be obvious about how they were looking to see the girls' reactions. She waved happily at James. "I think I'll leave it, then."

Alex used her goblet as a mirror, and then used a charm an older girl had taught her the night before to make her hair straight. She eyed it critically, then nodded, satisfied. It looked wonderful on her, because her hazel eyes had changed color from brown to a beautiful silvery green. "What do you guys think?"

Bella grinned widely. "Beautiful. I think I like my hair, too. The poor boys. They just can't get a raise out of us. They're just not talented enough."

Sure enough, the three boys (Remus was pointedly looking only at his plate) were trying to hide the disappointment on their faces as they noticed that the girls didn't care. In fact, for the rest of the day, all they guys did was frown whenever they saw the girls. This simply added to the enjoyment of the three bright-headed ladies.

Lily discovered with a small feeling of joy that she was great in all her subjects, but especially charms. She didn't struggle with anything. Charms was easy for her, though. She'd understood everything the professor had said, which was great for her. She'd worried she might not fit in or be as good at things as those raised in wizarding households, but she was wrong. She was better than most of them. It was nice to feel smart, when Petunia had always put her down.

At dinner that night, the three girls began plotting their revenge on the boys. "Maybe permenantly pink robes?" Alex considered Bella's suggestion, and then shook her head.

"You know what would be more fun? Not do anything." At the looks on Lily and Bella's faces, Alex grinned. "We smile mysteriously when we see them, and let them wonder what we're going to do and when. And then, when they've let their guard down and we've learned some good charms… we hit them. Hard." She slammed her fist onto her palm for emphasis.

Lily smiled widely. "And in the meantime… what about muggle tricks? Water buckets in the morning, hide all their shoes, etc. Something like that. Something to keep them on their toes, but not enough to make them really want to retaliate badly." The other girls laughed and they all slapped hands.

Lily was right. Their arsenal of muggle tricks, ones the guys had never seen before, kept the boys very wary around the girls for a month or so. The girls would pass them in the hallways, mouthing nonsensical words and making weird gestures. James, Sirius, and Peter seemed the most affected by it. Peter especially jumped every time he saw Lily, Alex, and Bella. Remus, on the other hand, acted apologetic. He hadn't (the girls learned) had anything to do with their hair on the first day, and so the girls pretty much left him alone. Alex in particular advocated that nothing be done to him to punish him for something the other marauders did.

"It's just not fair. And besides, I LIKE my hair black." It was true. She still had black hair, and as she got better at charms, she was able to do more things with her unmanagable mane. Lily had let her hair go back to red, and Bella had left a few pink streaks in hers.

Eventually, however, it was decided that they knew enough to get the boys back. Lily had found a certain spell and the three plotters had used it on the robes of all three boys. They sat in their first class of the day, Charms, and waited for their victims. (A/N: To have a cliffy or not to have a cliffy… hmm…)

Soon, all four of the marauders had entered the room. Remus sat down and pulled out his parchment (remember, the girls decided to spare him). James was the next to slide into his seat. Literally, it turned out. His backside went sliding forward and he ended up with his feel out in front of his desk, sitting in front of his chair. This made Sirius laugh so hard that he had to flop into his chair, but he stopped laughing when he fell off the other side. Peter got the gist of what was going on and decided he'd stand for the lesson.

James and Sirius glared at Lily and Alex (Bella was too busy talking to Remus to notice or care), who were laughing so hard they were crying. Alex had put her head down on the desk, and she was shaking silently, black hair creating a curtain for her face. Lily was pointing at James and the tears were running down her cheeks. Oh yes, revenge was very sweet…

A/N: You've read, now review, please. All flames will be used to help me in my giant fudge making endeavor this holiday. Next chapter will be longer. Promise. Bows Gratias ago.


	4. Of Diaries, Lights, and Fan Clubs

Disclaimer: The characters (well, most of them) aren't mine.

A/N: As I believe I said in one of my other fics, I was recently called by the devil. Well, he called back again... told me that hell was STILL frozen over (this time because someone broke the furnace) and so I should probably update yet again. Well, here you go.

VERY IMPORTANT! I don't want to write the whole seven years. So, this chapter is going to be year one, selected diary entries from the other years, and then into year seven. Why? Just because I can. And because I can't find it in myself to write it all. So I'm trying to hurry this up. Seventh year from this point on will be pretty detailed... that is, next time I update. Grin Which should be soon. The next chapter is the reason I started this story. But don't count on it, I'm me.

**All's Fair In Love And War Chapter 4: Of Diaries, Lights, and Fan Clubs**

When the girls got back to their room that night, they couldn't stop laughing at the way the boys had dealt with their handicap. "Did you see Potter? Just slid right though! Every single class period!" Lily was holding her sides.

"And Black! Laughing so hard, until it happened to him too... then it wasn't so funny!" Alex dropped onto her bed.

Bella grinned. "Now all we have to do is wait for them to retalia..." As if on cue, the lights went out.

"Is that the best they can do?" Alex snorted in derision. Bella, however, didn't seem so flippant.

"I don't like the dark..." Her voice was singsongy and scared.

"Bella? Are you alright?"

"I don't like the dark..."

And then there was light. Not the magical light that they were accustomed to, but a steady, bright glow coming from Alex's hands.

Lily's eyes were wide. "How do you do that?"

Alex shrugged uncomfortably. "A gift from my parents."

Bella, still shuddering a bit, frowned. "I thought you were muggle-born."

"Nope. I was born into a wizarding family, but they died." She hugged herself.

"I'm sorry." Lily put a hand on Alex's arm.

Alex shrugged. "Why? I didn't know them. I grew up as a muggle, was raised by them, but my parents were magical and they gave me that before they died so I wouldn't be afraid of the dark."

"Oh." Bella smiled. "Well, that's handy."

_

* * *

__Dear Diary,_

_  
Well, this year is going to be just as bad as last year. I felt so bad for my sister, because I momentarily lost control over the summer and started gushing about how wonderful Hogwarts is. Well, she's taking it well, but I still feel guilty. Lily and Alex are _still_ being harassed by the marauders, but I've gotten out of the prank war. It was too hard on my clothes. There's only one decent guy in this whole school, I think, and that's Lupin. He seems just as fed up with his friends' antics as I am with mine._

_The nice thing about this year is more freedom in class choices. Not that I get to take a bunch of slacker classes, but it's better, now that I get to pick a few more for myself. Alex insists that we all take Divination, which sounds sort of interesting, but a bit difficult. Oh well, she's taking Arithmancy to humor me, so I'll live with it._

_Bella_

_

* * *

__Dear Diary,_

_  
Fourth year started today, and Potter asked me out fourteen times. That's a record, even for him. Does he think I'm stupid or something? He's got most of the girls our age after him, and he's dated almost every girl in our year (more than one breakup has been because he asked me out with his arm around his girlfriend). I swear to god, he's got a fan club. They've got a secret handshake roll eyes and a regular meeting and "James Potter: Hottest Wizard" buttons. God, they drive me up the wall. They despise me for the simple fact that I don't like him, and while he's chasing me, they think, they don't have a chance for a lasting relationship. I think half of them would prefer me to go out with him, because they all think he'd dump me quickly if I did, and then they could get back to fawning over him. Can you say stupid?_

_On a happier note, I don't think I'll be having much trouble in school this year. Now that I've dropped divination, I just have to make sure I stay awake in History of Magic and I'll do well. I mean, come on, potions and charms are EASY, even if transfiguration is a little difficult. But that obnoxious bat who teaches Divination kept predicting my death. Apparently, I will be dead by New Years. Well, saves me the trouble of having to keep resolutions then, wouldn't it?_

_Off to bed, it's late…_

_Lily Evans_

_

* * *

Dear Diary, _

_It's now sixth year and I'm about ready to kill Black. He has no shame, no sense of right and wrong. Well, that's not entirely accurate. As long as he doesn't get caught, he doesn't care what's right and wrong. Well, ok, that's not fair. He never does anything COMPLETELY unwarranted… but pranking Snape because he's alive is grasping at straws for a reason. He still plays tricks on everyone that he perceives to look at him wrong, and it makes me want to mutilate something… preferably him or what he considers to be a vital part of his anatomy._

_As we get more advanced in care of magical creatures, I get more and more worried. I keep scanning the books to make sure that this isn't going to be the year. I mean, technically it shouldn't be, but I heard that you meet vampires your seventh year (even though they aren't really the same as say, unicorns) and so you never know… Five years… just two more to go before I'm home free._

_My pillow is calling me…_

_Alex_

A/N: Tada! Review, please.


End file.
